prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 10, 2015 Monday Night RAW results
The August 10, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 10, 2015 at the Xfinity Arena in Everett, Washington. Summary The Champ is ... still not here, and Seth Rollins is loving life as a result. But while John Cena wasn't there to respond to Rollins’ in-absentia jabs (he will be on Tough Enough tomorrow, though), a few other Superstars took advantage of an offhanded mention of The Architect's previous WWE World Heavyweight Championship Open Challenge to cut the comedy routine short and position themselves as next in line for the title. So, before Rollins could even finish running down Cena, he had Cesaro, Randy Orton and Kevin Owens all wanting a piece of him. One absentminded insult of The Authority later and Rollins found himself on the receiving end of some tough love from Triple H himself: Rollins would be defending his title in Raw's main event against the winner of a Triple Threat between Orton, Cesaro and Owens. Team B.A.D. landed their biggest punch yet of the Divas Revolution with a rollup on SmackDown. But the ladies of “Beautiful and Dangerous” got a taste of their own medicine on Raw when all three members joined forces for a Six-Diva Tag Match against Team Bella's assembled ranks. Riding the support of the WWE Universe, Sasha Banks shouldered the load for her squad until Brie Bella put her on the ropes and Tamina tagged in, though the former Divas Champion snagged victory from the jaws of defeated with a rollup. As it often does in revolutions, civility broke down in short order when PCB stormed the ring from their posts at commentary, though this particular fracas ended in a steady, if untenable, stalemate. Que peña, Los Matadores. Even though they've been making waves in the tag division over the last few months, Diego y Fernando got a face full of el poder de positividad when they lost to The New Day. The pesky bullfighters may still be in the running for a Tag Team Championship yet, though. Big E & Kofi Kingston were all smiles after they dispatched their foes with the Midnight Hour. But they and Xavier Woods found their positivity ever so slightly stilted when they found they’d be facing Los Matadores ... and The Lucha Dragons ... and The Prime Time Players in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Title Match at SummerSlam. Another sky-high RKO outta nowhere might be in Seth Rollins’ future after all. The Architect's beef with Randy Orton has cooled to a simmer over the last few months. Thanks to the bad blood between Cesaro and Kevin Owens, however, The Apex Predator slithered away from Raw's Authority-mandated Triple Threat to become No. 1 contender to Rollins’ title in the main event. He has the Cesaro-Owens animosity to thank largely for the victory. As the match wore on, The Viper was effectively neutralized and Cesaro and Owens took the opportunity to beat the living hell out of each other. Just as Owens was about to strike with the Pop-up Powerbomb, though, Orton sprang through the outstretched legs of an airborne Cesaro to hit the RKO on K.O. and then another on The King of Swing to claim his victory. You'd have to be a lunatic to step into the ring with Luke Harper. Well, Dean Ambrose is a tried and true crazy person, so battling the former Intercontinental Champion is a no-brainer for the owner and occupant of the Ambrose Asylum. Coming straight outta crazytown, Ambrose went toe-to-toe with Bray Wyatt's “Prodigal Son” and didn't even need the help of a runaway vehicle to do it. The presence of Roman Reigns and Bray Wyatt complicated matters, however, and a brief scrum among all four of the SummerSlam family-war competitors ended with Ambrose eating a discus clothesline from Harper for the win. Say this for The Miz: He certainly pulls in the A-list guests when it comes time for “Miz TV.” The Awesome One's latest get was none other than former Intercontinental Champion, current New York Times Best-Selling author and Washington hometown hero Daniel Bryan, though The Awesome One seemed less interested in any of that than lording over some residual NXT Rookie/Mentor power over the “Yes!” Man. Things got hairy when Miz tried to get Bryan to admit Ryback should forfeit the Intercontinental Championship Miz is contending for alongside Big Show, which the giant himself took issue with only moments later. It was all a moot point when Ryback himself made his return, blue shirt rockin’ and clotheslines a-flyin’, to send his would-be usurpers scurrying. Feeding time continues. America's payback will have to wait a little while longer. Mark Henry was all fired up to avenge his previous losses to Rusev and stormed into battle against The Bulgarian Brute while wearing the Stars and Stripes on his chest. But a shocking brawl between Summer Rae and Lana caused the referee to call off the match before either big man could really get going. That didn't stop Summer from making an example of Lana, torqueing her into a wicked-looking Accolade at Rusev's command before a new-and-improved Bulgarian flag descended from the rafters. Seattle, Stephen Amell has not failed your city. The “Arrow” star, who's been fielding outlandish insults from Stardust for weeks now, not only sat ringside for Neville's match against King Barrett, but he also found himself involved in what was shaping up to be a post-match humiliation of The Man That Gravity Forgot. The dustup began with the actual match, which Neville put away with a Red Arrow to His Majesty for the three. Stardust quickly hit the ring to chase away the former NXT Champion before turning his attention to Amell and palming him in the face. What happened next was something out of a comic book as Amell hopped the barricade and the ring ropes, tackled Stardust and beat him up until security separated the two. When Triple H tried to toss Amell out, he did The King of Kings one better: He demanded, and got, a SummerSlam showdown with himself and Neville against Stardust & Barrett. They say St. Patrick chased the snakes out of Ireland, and so too did Sheamus chase The Viper, Randy Orton, out of his WWE World Heavyweight Title Match against Seth Rollins by making a well-scouted if ultimately ill-fated attempt to cash in his Money in the Bank contract. Orton earned his dance with The Architect by knocking off Cesaro and Kevin Owens earlier in the night, but he seemed fresh as a daisy going toe-to-toe with the champion in Raw's final moments. If Rollins had any steam to put him ahead of Orton, it was slight; The Apex Predator had answers for everything he did until Rollins turned his foe's “vintage” hanging DDT against him. Even then, The Viper rallied to catch a springboarding Rollins with an RKO, but that's when Sheamus made his move, dispatching The Viper, Brogue Kicking Rollins and signaling for his cash-in ... until Orton returned with a final RKO to The Celtic Warrior. Results ; ; *Team Bella (Brie, Nikki Bella & Alicia Fox) defeated Team B.A.D. (Naomi, Tamina & Sasha Banks) (9:00) *Big E and Kofi Kingston (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (4:00) *Randy Orton defeated Cesaro and Kevin Owens in a Triple Threat match to be the #1 Contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (18:10) *Luke Harper (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated Dean Ambrose (w/ Roman Reigns) (10:45) *Mark Henry vs. Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) ended in a No Contest (1:00) *Neville defeated King Barrett (1:15) *Randy Orton defeated Seth Rollins © by DQ in a WWE World Heavyweight Championship (13:31) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cesaro, Randy Orton and Kevin Owens confronted Seth Rollins RAW_1159_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_013.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_016.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_018.jpg Team Bella v Team B.A.D. RAW_1159_Photo_022.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_027.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_038.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_051.jpg The New Day v Los Matadores RAW_1159_Photo_055.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_060.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_061.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_067.jpg Randy Orton v Cesaro and Kevin Owens RAW_1159_Photo_073.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_092.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_096.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_103.jpg Luke Harper v Dean Ambrose RAW_1159_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_126.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_142.jpg Daniel Bryan appeared on ‘Miz TV’ RAW_1159_Photo_147.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_148.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_162.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_171.jpg Mark Henry v Rusev RAW_1159_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_180.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_185.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_188.jpg Neville v King Barrett RAW_1159_Photo_195.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_200.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_203.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_212.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_214.jpg Randy Orton v Seth Rollins RAW_1159_Photo_219.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_220.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_226.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_246.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_249.jpg RAW_1159_Photo_252.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1159 results * Raw #1159 at WWE.com * Raw #1159 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1159 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events